Mía
by Mai Moon
Summary: "Drabble." Asami esta molesta con Korra y el Avatar no sabe la razon. Toca la puerta y no recibe repsuesta alguna. ¿Que podrá hacer para arreglar las cosas con su novia? ¿Cuál es la causa de el enojo de Asami? Y... ¿Qué hará Korra para mantener en marcha sus planes de esa noche?


**_Disclaimer: _**_La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus creadores. Yo solo escribo esto por diversión._

_Drabble participante en el primer concurso del foro "Legend of KorrAsami [Español]_

* * *

**Drabble "Mía"**

"Asami! Abre la puerta, por favor!" Volvió a gritar Korra desde el pasillo.

Llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de que le abriera la puerta que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había llamado por su nombre. Comenzaba a desesperarse y en realidad ni siquiera sabía porque Asami estaba tan molesta con ella. No era su aniversario, no la había dejado plantada en algún lugar, no había hecho nada imprudente en público, no había olvidado una promesa, alguna reunión o una cita con ella, entonces... Porque su novia no quería hablarle desde el mediodía.

"¿Por qué mejor no te vas a practicar aire control o de compras con tu amiga Opal?" Contesto Asami desde adentro con un tono no muy amigable.

Entonces lo entendió, ella estaba CELOSA.

Había pasado gran parte de la mañana con Opal de compras en el centro de la ciudad y después habían practicado aire control con ella hasta que fue a buscar a Asami para salir en la noche y esta la había dejado afuera de su habitación rogándole por que la dejara entrar.

"Vamos cariño, ábreme y te lo explicare todo. Opal solo es una amiga y solo me quería ayudar." Dijo Korra esperanzada por una oportunidad.

Finalmente Asami cedió y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Inmediatamente una Korra vestida demasiado formal para lo que normalmente veía entro y la sorprendió con un abrazo un poco fuerte.

"Opal solo es mi amiga, no hay razón para estar celosa." Le dijo mientras la abrazaba muy cerca de su oído.

Asami ya se había tranquilizado y estaba a punto de pedir una disculpa cuando proceso la última palabra dicha por Korra: celosa.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no estoy celosa! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué debería estar celosa?" Contesto exaltada y deshaciendo el abrazo.

"Tranquila, entonces porque no querías abrirme. Yo solo quería arreglar las cosas." Se excusó la Avatar.

"¡No me digas que me tranquilicé! ¡Y no estoy celosa!" Afirmo y después soltó un gran suspiro calmándose al fin.

"Solo acéptalo, estas celosa de que haya pasado toda la mañana con Opal, ¿no?" Dijo la morena comenzando a exasperarse.

"¡Ya basta!" Grito de nuevo Asami ya desesperada y creyendo que perdería los estribos. "¡Si, estoy celosa!" Dijo finalmente.

"Amor… no debes estar celosa. Opal solo es mi amiga y solo trataba de ayudarme." Dijo con ternura y la abrazo de nuevo.

"Lo siento. Creo que yo solo... no quiero compartirte con nadie. Eres MIA." Contesto la ingeniero sin deshacer su abrazo.

"Siempre seré tuya, no te preocupes por lo demás." Dijo sonriendo mientras se separaban y la tomaba de las manos. "Ahora por qué mejor no te cambias y vamos a cenar a un restaurante donde tengo reservación."

"Está bien, no volverá a ocurrir y… ¿qué restaurante?" Pregunto acercándose a sus labios.

"Las Cuatro Naciones, ser el Avatar tiene sus ventajas." Agrego antes de que su sorprendida novia preguntara como había conseguido una reservación tan rápido ahí.

"Entonces será mejor que me apresure." Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para después salir corriendo al baño y arreglarse.

Korra se sentó en la cama para esperar a su novia, sabía que no tardaría poco y esta vez lo agradeció porque eso le daba tiempo para pensar cómo hacer esa pregunta que era tan sencilla pero al mismo tiempo tan difícil. Solo esperaba que ese anillo que ahora sostenía entre sus manos le gustara tanto a Asami como lo esperaba ella.

* * *

Me pase un poco de las 500 palabras pero no podía cortarlo ahí. Es el primer drabble que escribo así que estoy un poco nerviosa pero creo que me gusto el resultado.

Espero que les guste a ustedes también y próximamente actualizare mi fanfic "A pesar de todo".

Nos vemos! Munii-Chan4


End file.
